One in a Million
by AngryHatter
Summary: Maika is a Spanish Exchange Student learning the ups and downs of Yamaha Music School. She's a bit shy at first, but with the help of the eccentric Sweet Ann and hard-headed Kyo, she slowly finds a place for herself and unwittingly saves those around her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid.**

* * *

_"I need live with everything I've got, or else I might just die from this hole in my heart."_

Maika hung her head low, scanning over her newly acquired schedule. She listened to the sounds of Ms. Meiko, the schools counselor, rapidly typing away on her keyboard. She seemed to disregard Maika, paying her no mind as she went about her work. Sometimes she would give a her glance, a brief look that seemed to say, 'Oh, your still here?'

Maika didn't like the uncomfortable silence, but she was too scared to start-up any conversation. She sighed silently, America was not quite everything she thought it would it be. In all honestly, she's not exactly sure what she was expecting. In contrast to her old home, where everyone was kind to everybody, where strangers would greet each on the street everyday, America was cold. Everyone just seemed so dull and busy, going about their lives without even a smile or wave.

She jumps at the sudden knock on the door, pulling her from her silent musings. She turned to see a young blonde girl peaking in.

"Excuse me, you called me Ms. Meiko?" The girl asked. She was about Maika's age it seemed, and her long hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. She girl glanced over at Maika, giving her a warm smile. Maika flushed and quickly looked away.

Ms. Meiko tore her gaze from the computer to look at them, "Yes. Meka here just transferred here and I need you to show her around, seeing as you have the same schedule as her.

Maika bit her lip and felt her cheeks burn, "U-um, actually, m-my name is Maika," she intervened softly. Meiko ignored her, but she heard the girl chuckle slightly behind her.

"Anyway, just be her escort around the school for one or two days until she gets the hang of it." With that, the counselor turned back to the computer, blocking them back out.

The blonde gave a playful salute, "Righto," she giggled, turning to Maika. "So, it's Maika right?"

Maika stood up stiffly, giving the girl a slight bow. She shyly glanced up at her, "Uh, y-yeah, it's nice to m-meet you..."

"Ann," she gave a hearty laugh. "You don't have to shy about it, I don't bite. You look stiff as a robot right now!"

Maika blushed, hanging her head. "S-sorry..."

Ann laughed again, giving Maika a friendly pat on the shoulder, "Ah, I was joking with you. It's great to meet you Maika! C'mon! First period is calling us!" She gave a bubbly smile, skipping out of the room.

Maika smiled a bit, following Ann out of the office.

"Aaaand that's the lunchroom. And that's the library! Oh! And that's Mr. Macne's room! We'll be going there in a little bit!"

Maika listened to Ann, keeping her head lowered. The sound of Ann's voice in the quiet hallway was nice, and even though the conversation was one-sided, Maika was at least happy to be out of the complete silence of the guidance office.

"Our first class is Linguistics, by the way! Oh, that's right! Aren't you Spanish? You ARE the Spanish Exchange Student, right?"

Maika glanced at Ann, "Y-yeah. I just moved here...about about a week ago..."

Ann nodded, "Oh, must be hard moving. I actually lived in Germany for a while before moving back to America, so I know how it feels. Anyway, Clara is another Spanish student in our class, so you two should become friends!"

Maika bit her lip, "I...I'm not very good at making friends...," she whispered.

"Well, give yourself at pat on the back. Because as of today, I'm your best friend!" Ann laughed, spinning around lightly, her golden curls bouncing.

"Oh...is so?" Maika felt her stomach clench, and her face begin to burn up again. She wasn't exactly sure how to feel about this.

Ann nodded, "Yep! If possible, I'd like to be friends with everybody, y'know? Everybody needs at least one friend, right? Or else they'd be lonely, and I could never live with that feeling, y'know? So, I'd like to try and at least be someone everybody can come to when they need someone!" Ann grinned.

Maika felt a tinge of admiration for her new...friend, giving Ann a small smile. She quite liked Ann, she realized, she was compassionate. "That's very kind of you..."

Ann blushed slightly, shrugging, "Eh, not really. I'm only one in a million, y'know?"


End file.
